Castiel's bus ride moment
by Theavengerofreapers
Summary: Wondering what happen during Castiel's bus ride? well, here's my version of Castiel's first time on the public bus. Hope you enjoy it!


A throbbing groan escaped pasted Castiel's parched lips as he slumped onto the dirty blue bus stop bench on 13th street, directly across an exotic strip club that flashed its red neon sign Velocity. Reaching under the uncomfortable bench to shift his weight away from the burning pain at his side, Castiel's fingers connected with a gooey cherry bubble gum. He slowly pulled his hand away towards him and scrunched his face in disgusted, searching for something to wipe away the fresh gum. A poorly taped, white paper was swaying with the warm breeze on the bus stop sign that read "Do you need God in your life well join St. Peter's church where God is at. He cares for you all and loves you all the same." Spotting the poorly taped paper, Castiel reached over with the gum hand, tried to rub the sticky gum on the crunching paper, but as he pulled his hand away the paper came with him, stuck to the sticky gum and, now, his sticky fingers.

Castiel rapidly shook his hand in the air, desperate to get the paper and gum off, but with no such luck. He tugged with his other hand, but the paper with the gum got stuck to that hand now, so he tried stepping on the gum stuck paper, but the paper got stuck to his shoe. Shaking his foot as if it was on fire, Castiel took off his shoe with the gum stuck paper, limped to the public trash can and rubbed the bottom of his shoe to the opening of the trash can. He stubbed his thumb on a metal lid of the trash can, dropping his shoe with the gum stuck paper into the awaiting trash can's gaping mouth.

His lost face gazed into the stinky half filled trash can, scanning for his lost shoe that sank to the bottom. Without a second thought, Castiel reached into the trash can, rampaging through the stinky garbage. He was concentrating so hard on finding his shoe that he didn't notice an old man in a cane walking up towards him with a ten dollar bill and said, hoarsely, "Young man, here's ten bucks for you"—placing the ten dollar bill in Castiel's hand—"go find something _clean_ to eat." Castiel stared dumbfounded at the crumpled up ten dollars and open his mouth to give back the money, but when he looked up from the money the old man had already disappeared behind the brick wall, turning on Main Street. Pocketing the crumpled up bill in his trench coat, Castiel grabbed his lost, now, gum free and paper free shoe from under a soaked paper cup, and placed it back on his foot, using the trash can for support.

"You dick!" yelled a female voice from across the busy street, slamming a metal door. Castiel stared across the street. A petite blond woman wearing a short white glittery skirt, a short tight blue tube shirt that showed off her pierced belly button ring, and blue opened toed high heels, clanging against the rough cement, emerged from the strip club. The blond female sauntered into the busy 13th street without looking both ways and a taxi screeched and honked to a sudden stop, inches away from her fragile body. Slamming her right open hand on the hood of the taxi, she screamed, "Watch where the hell you're driving, asshole!" The taxi driver replied with a couple more earsplitting honks and foreign Indian curses. "Go screw yourself," yelled the blond female, sauntered away from the scene with a lighted cigarette between her fingers to the hawking Castiel, who was now leaning against the bus sign.

The blond woman sat on the bench with her long tan legs crossed, took a long inhale of the cigarette, and sighed, angrily, as the smoke slipped pasted her red cherry plump lips. "I can't take it anymore. Men are big assholes"—her hazel eyes leisurely shifted up and down the leaning Castiel—"no offense, cutie." Castiel lost for words just nodded, slightly and shifted uncomfortably. Throwing her cigarette onto the cement and stomping on it, the blond woman sweetly smiled at Castiel and introduced yourself, "I'm Kathy White a former stripper with no job and does private sessions"—stretching her right hand at Castiel—"what's your name?

Castiel stared intensely at her out stretched hand as if it was a dangerous weapon, firmly shook her hand, and quickly released it, "Castiel, former angel of the lord," Castiel said, calmly.

Kathy's hazel eyes widened as she rubbed her right hand, "Former angel of the lord? Well, faith sure has a sense of humor in making us cross paths." Her eyes shined with amusement of Castiel's joke. "Does that still make you a virgin?"

Castiel flushed at her question and struggled with a respond, "Uh, well, uh, it's uh," just then the public bus screeched to a stop in front of the Castiel.

"Looks, like our ride is here." Kathy stood and sauntered pasted Castiel, gently brushing her curvy body against him and headed towards the bus door that squeaked open. Castiel regain his wits and tried walk to the bus door, but stumbled from the pain that shot through his body and he fell to the ground with a loud grunt. Kathy leaped from the bus steps to Castiel, who was trying to get back on his wobbly feet. "Oh my God, are you okay, Castiel?" Kathy helped him to his feet, gripping around his waist to keep him up. "Do you need help?" Castiel looked down to Kathy, who was squeezing her boobs against Castiel's chest, and his eyes had a perfect view down her tube shirt. "Castiel, you're turning red. Do you need to go to the hospital?"

Castiel's face burn more at her remark and shifted his eyes to the open bus door, "No, I'm fine. I just need to get on the human transportation called the public bus." Confusion flashed across Kathy face, but just nodded and helped Castiel onto the bus steps.

"Two seventy-five," said the over weight male bus driver. Castiel gave the bus driver a helpless look.

"Crap," cursed Kathy. "I left my purse back at the strip bar." Turning to Castiel. "Do you have any money on you?"

Castiel blinked and pulled out the crumpled up ten dollar bill in his pocket and handed it to Kathy. "Is this enough?"

"Yes," she smiled, nodded her head towards the money machine. "Put it in there."

Castiel's eyes searched for a way to stick the money in the unusual looking machine and spotted a small slanted hole on top. He tried to stuff the crumpled bill into the slanted hole, but failed to completely put it in. Concentration settled on his face as he struggled with the money machine and he, finally, got the bill inside the money machine. "There, I did it," he smiled like a kid who got a _good job _sticker.

"Good job," retorted the bus driver, handing Castiel his change and closing the bus door. "There's three minutes I will never get back."

Castiel slumped on a seat facing towards the side of the bus, next to a snoring male and next to the bus door. The public bus was average in size, contained plastic blue seats that faced forward and sideways, and a metal railing on top, stretched to the front of the bus to the back.

"I thought the seats are supposed to face forward?" said Castiel, confused.

"Haven't you ever been on a bus before," Kathy asked, slightly sitting towards him on his right side. Castiel shook his head as the bus, suddenly, jerked forward causing him to crash into Kathy, whose back was slammed into the covered railing in front of the bus, his shocked face sank into Kathy's firm cleavage that smell of sweet feminine strawberries.

Shifting underneath Castiel's heavy weight , Kathy cleared her voice, shook Castiel, whose face was still pressed against her cleavage, and gently asked, "Um, Castiel are you okay?"

"I'mm ook' y, " mumbled Castiel against Kathy's firm flesh and shot back up into his seat, staring away from Kathy with his face redden. He scooted away from her with his hands crossed on top of his lap into the snoring, drooling man, who smelled of urine and rotten food and then decided to use Castiel's shoulder as a pillow. Castiel gazed at the snoring man and used his index finger to shove the drooling man's face away from him, but the snoring man just shifted closer to Castiel and rubbed his wet face into his shoulder like a sleeping kitty.

"Aw, it looks like you made a new friend," giggled Kathy, adjusting her tube shirt.

Castiel's eyes leisurely traveled back to her cleavage, quickly caught himself, and looked straight ahead to the moving buildings, clearing his parched throat. "Uh, I haven't seen him before today, so he can't be my friend," firmly responded Castiel, trying to push the snoring man away with his body, but with no such luck.

"It was a joke, Castiel, relax." Kathy stroked his upper thigh. "You seem so tense." At her warm touch, Castiel jolted to his feet with a sound of pain as the snoring man snapped awake, then mumbled himself back to sleep. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you by touching you."

Shaking his head, Castiel said, "No, it is alright. I just enjoy to stand. Standing is good for, um, the body." Castiel stumbled forward.

"You better hold on to the top railing pole or you're going to fall," smiled Kathy, pulling the metal string to signal the bus to a stop.

"Why did you pull on that string?" wondered Castiel, gripping the top railing pole with his good side.

"Next stop is mine. You pull on it and it signals"—pointing to the bright red _request stop_ sign above the driver—"the driver to stop." The bus came to a complete wheezing stop. Kathy gracefully stood up and tightly hugged Castiel, who tensed up and nervously patted her small back, as she placed her business card inside his trench jacket pocket and rubbed herself against him. "I hope to see you around Castiel." Blowing a kiss at his flabbergasted face, Kathy sauntered out the bus door, waved to Castiel and walked down the sidewalk towards a bar.

Castiel gradually sat in Kathy's spot, sighing in relief when the pain eased up a little, but a new unfamiliar pain formed in his pants that demanded release. "You lucky bastard. That hot babe was digging you, " grinned the bus driver. "If only I could land myself a hot babe like her." Bus driver whistled, loudly. "But that will probably only happen in heaven."

Castiel ignored the bulge forming in his pants, not knowing what to do with it, and frowned in confusion at the bus driver's words. "Actually, you won't have a 'hot babe like her' in heaven either," he replied, slowly down to replicate his words.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean, pretty boy!" snapped the bus driver, "Are you trying to tell me something here."

Surprised at the sudden out burst of the bus driver, Castiel struggled to find words to amend what he said that had apparently offended him. "Um, Heaven is reliving your best memories, here, so if you can't, um 'land a babe' here. You won't 'land a babe' in heaven," stated Castiel with a stiff smile, cautiously repeating the bus driver's words. Five whole minutes of awkward silence followed.

The bus driver's plump face turn red in anger, his fingers gripping the driving wheel turn white and he mumbled curses under his breath about pretty boys, killing them and losing his job. Castiel turned his face away from the bus driver and noticed a chubby fair baby in a hand carriage on the floor that was gazing at him with big blue eyes, while the mother stared out the window rocking her baby with her foot. He looked around and moved to check if the chubby baby was indeed gazing at him. The big blue eyes were glued to Castiel's face as a prey would stare at the predator. He tried to smile at the cute chubby baby, but when he did the chubby baby let out an earsplitting cry of terror, causing the mother to pick him up and rock him to sleep.

Quickly yanking on the stop string, Castiel stood up waiting for the bus to haul at his destination, but the fuming bus driver just drove by. He frowned, warily stepped next to the bus driver and said, "You missed my stop." The bus driver turned sharply towards the curb, and jerked the handle to open the door. Stepping off the bus, he remembered about good manners and turned to said, "Thank you," except the bus had all ready sped away.

"Next time, I'm calling cab," muttered Castiel, strolling to find the Winchester boys.


End file.
